Goodbye Bonnie
by TFaTFreak207
Summary: Dom struggles with his decision to leave Letty behind in the Dominican Republic. My first one-shot, based off No Bonnie by Frank Ocean. Please review! Warning - sexual content


**Hi! I wanted to do a quick one-shot while taking a tiny, baby break from Life/Hope. Please don't hate me! Listening to this song fired me up, so I hope you folks like it. It's my first one-shot!**

**P.S. the words in italics are lyrics from No Bonnie by Frank Ocean. A must-listen.**

* * *

_Oh, I wish she could be the Bonnie to my Clyde_  
_But I won't risk her life for mine_  
_No oh, not for mine_  
_No Bonnie, no Bonnie I'm sorry so sorry_

**Dominican Republic - 2006**

Dominic carried Letty bridal-style into their and kicked the door shut behind him. Dom made his way straight to the bedroom and gently placed Letty on the bed. She leaned up on her elbows and looked up at him with love-filled eyes.

Guilt forced his eyes to the ground.

Dom didn't think he deserved to get that look from an incredibly loyal woman such as Letty. He knew what he had to do, what was necessary to keep the woman that he cared most about safe. The one woman who had given everything for him, one who would give her life doing so.

The only woman Dominic Toretto had ever loved and would ever love.

"Dom," he turned to look at her. "I love you."

Letty didn't speak these words often, Dom didn't either. It wasn't that they didn't love each other, that was an understatement. Dominic and Letty had loved each other since they were teenagers, their love spanning over a decade. But with a love like theirs, words weren't needed often. Usually all it took was a look from across the room... or time spent in or _on_ a car together; but their red-hot passion for each other was undeniable.

They didn't need to say it to know it, but Dom didn't hesitate to reply.

"I love you, too, Lett."

"Promise me that you'll stay. Honestly... I don't know if I can be without you," the vulnerability in her tone broke Dominic's heart. "Promise me that we can figure this out together."

"Letty..." he trailed off.

"Promise me, Dominic," she demanded a little harsher.

Dom sighed, "I promise."

"Now, come make love to me," Letty said with a spark in her eyes.

Letty's words hit the pit of Dom's stomach with a hard thud. She never referred to their sex as love-making, yet the way she said it with such intensity in her eyes, it seemed natural. Perfect.

Just like her; strong, natural, impeccable.

Dominic pulled his top over his head and discarded it over a chair. He made his way to the bed slowly, taking every possible second to soak in all that was Letty. The way she looked in his massive shirt over her black bikini top, and how easily she shrugged out of it. The way she watched his every step with warmth in her eyes and her full lips curled into a grin.

How he loved that sultry smile.

Dom crawled into the bed and hovered over Letty as she placed her hands on his face, staring deep into his eyes.. into his soul. Dom used one hand to balance his weight over her, and used the other to cup her cheek as he brought their lips together. Letty deepened the kiss, gently caressing her tongue over his lips as it waited for access. Dominic parted his lips and his tongue met hers in a slow rhythm that only she could match. His hand drifted to her neck and he slowly undid her top, pulling the fabric away from her body and tossing it away. Dom broke the kiss only to move to her neck, licking and sucking softly along her jawline. His lips found the spot behind her ear that drove her wild while his hand caressed her breast, moving his thumb enticingly over her hard nipple.

Dom's lips traveled along Letty's collarbone as he tasted every inch of her sweet skin, kissing his way down her chest. Her moans filled the air as his teeth caught her nipple, flicking his tongue over it teasingly. Letty's back arched while her hands ran over his smooth head and shoulders. Dom could feel her nails digging into his back as he moved to her other breast, kneading and licking the full cup.

Dom sat up on his knees and moved his hands to the buttons on her denim shorts. Letty lifted her body so he could pull the shorts down and over her legs, throwing them away as well, doing the same to her bikini bottoms. Dom took a moment to savor the sight, drinking in every inch that was Letty's body. Her caramel skin was smooth, flawless almost. Her lust-filled eyes that watched his every move … her breasts that were the perfect size … her toned, flat stomach that could be eaten off of.

"You're beautiful," he cooed softly, more-so to himself.

She rolled her eyes as she blushed and looked away. Dom returned to taste her lips again before moving down south. Letty bucked as he licked the inside of her thighs, his hot breath lingering over her core. Dom's tongue danced over her wet center, soliciting passionate moans from Letty in the process. He slid a digit inside of her wetness, causing her to cry out in pleasure as he pulled it out slowly before thrusting back into her again.

"Fuck, Dom," she hissed while clutching the back of his head, pushing him closer to her love.

Letty ground her hips into his hand, craving more of Dominic. She grabbed him by the ears and guided him up to her face, dragging her nails down his back again as she tasted herself on his lips. Letty reached around and undid the button on his pants, quickly unzipping them before pushing both his khakis and his boxers down. Dominic chuckled lightly as she squeezed his ass-cheeks hard while trailing her tongue from his belly-button to the bottom of the tip of his rock-hard erection. She gripped it in her hand and began stroking slowly, watching as he tossed his head back happily. Letty picked up her speed somewhat while taking the tip of him into her mouth. Dom's hand moved to the back of her head and guided her on her mission, following her rhythm as he thrust into her mouth.

Dominic wanted to hold out, to make this night with her special, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer, not with her down there. He enjoyed her special treatment for a few seconds longer before pushing her back on the bed. He spread her legs and positioned himself between them, his massive hard-on brushing against her soaked canal, causing her to whimper. He took his time entering her – he was always afraid of hurting her with his large member. Her eyes rolled back at the initial entrance, but after a few small thrusts in-and-out, Letty was clawing at Dom for more.

"I'll always love you, Letty," he said while looking directly into her eyes.

"I know, Dom," she replied before pulling him down on top of her.

Their lips met again as Dom began his slow, taunting thrusts. Letty's hips rose to meet his as they dove into a sensual symphony that only they could. With each moan and plead for more, Dom felt his release building, along with his self-hate.

What he had to do to tonight would result in hating himself for the rest of his life.

Dominic focused once again on the woman below him, her face twisted in pleasure as she tightened around his swollen cock. He knew it wouldn't be long for her, and now that his speed was quicker, he wouldn't be too far behind her. Dom tasted the thin sheet of sweat that covered her neck, his senses igniting at the smell of her perfume. Letty's arms wrapped around his neck as she ran over the edge, her body trembling from the sensation. Her sexy moans of his name caused Dom to kick it up a notch, thrusting harder and faster until he too came with a loud groan.

Dom collapsed beside her, both lovers breathing heavily from their passionate sex.

"I think that was most incredible sex we've ever had," Letty said breathlessly.

Dom chuckled before kissing her head, "I'd have to agree."

"I'd love to lay here with you, but it's too hot in the DR. We both need showers."

"You go first. I wanna recover for a minute," he said softly as she leaned over him one last time, placing a soft but demanding kiss on his lips.

"Fine, but don't cry when the hot water's all gone," she stuck out her tongue and climbed from the bed.

Dom gave her naked butt a love-tap before watching her walk off to the bathroom. She stopped at the door before turning back to him again.

"I promise, Dominic - we'll figure everything out. We started all of this together, and we're gonna get out of it together. As a team. As a couple," she said, not giving him a chance to reply before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Dom quietly made his way for a shower an hour later. Stepping under the scorching spray, Dom stood numbly as the scalding beads drenched his bald head and body. The pain from the water was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

Regardless of what she said, the cops wouldn't give up until Dom was in their custody. He was on borrowed time; his face was all over the news, and no doubt a high-enough reward would get the locals talking soon. He couldn't stand the thought of Letty being taken in, he refused to think of his queen behind the bars of some cell, rotting for the rest of her life. Dominic would die before he allowed her to be caught because of him.

He had to abandon her if he wanted her to have some sort of normal life. She had the potential to be someone great, and she couldn't do that hopping boarders and jacking gas tankers with him. Letty needed to get as far from Dom as possible if she wanted to live a life outside of a federal prison.

He _had_ to leave.

His mind was made up after watching her take that jump from the tanker. After barely scraping by with their lives, Dom had decided to leave Letty behind.

To give her a real chance at a free life.

_I'm running from the man, I'm running from my flag  
I made love to my lady before I packed  
I left her while she slept  
I put eighty-seven grand cash in the glove-box  
I left the keys to the car by the bed  
'Cause I got her_

When the water in the shower started to lose it's heat, he quickly washed himself and finished up his shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked out the door, happy to see her still asleep with her back to the door. Dom crawled in bed naked for a few more hours with her before he put his plan in motion. He didn't sleep, that was impossible. Instead, he took in the coconut scent of her hair, the vanilla scent of her lotion and prayed that one day she could forgive him. Forgive him for all the cheating, for pulling her away from her home and best friend, and for dragging her into all of his half-brained ideas.

Dom could only hope she would forgive him for walking away.

Tiny slithers of her hair tickled his skin as he cuddled close to her, but he didn't dare move her away. He wanted as much time with her as he possibly could before it was time. He looked down at how angelic Letty looked while she slept.

He laughed at the thought; Letty and 'angelic' had never been used in the same sentence to his knowledge. She was proud of the fact that she was independent and strong; she was never the type to play the damsel in distress. On rare occasions, Dom had been the only one privy to the softer side of her, and he was grateful that even on that side, she still believed him to be a good man.

After tonight, he would never see himself in the same light.

It was well into the morning when Dom quietly dressed in white pants and a wife beater, quickly slipping into his boots before grabbing his travel bag out of the closet. Dom never once looked in Letty's direction as he tossed whatever he could fit into the bag: clothes, photos, money. He took two stacks of the cash, twenty-thousand dollars total, and sat it gently on the table near her. Dom spotted his silver necklace hanging near the door and went to retrieve it.

Rubbing his fingers over the cool metal cross, he remembered the day Letty gave it to him. It was his nineteenth birthday. She was a nervous wreck hours before she presented it to him in a black velvet box, but his reaction made her happy. He instantly put it on and vowed never to take it off, which he didn't unless he showered or was under a car. He loved the cross because it was from her. She said it reminded her of him – over the top, bright, but protective. It was the day she became his Ride or Die, a phrase she used to describe their friendship, and eventually their relationship.

The two had always had that Bonnie and Clyde mentality. That it was Dom and Letty against the world, and it usually was. She had been his truest friend since they were teens, and she had been the most loyal and dedicated girlfriend he ever had. They knew that as long as they had each other, the outside world didn't stand a chance. She never questioned his motives – even if she was a bit wary of them – and she always believed in him. Dom knew it was her confidence in him that made him the superior man he was today.

His anger wanted to crush the tiny metal in his hand. Instead, he placed it gently on the stack of cash, where she would see them both when she woke. He finally forced himself to look down at his other half. Letty was sleeping soundly, now having kicked the blankets away from the intense Dominican heat. Dom knew Letty was a heavy sleeper, so he gently pushed the hair from her face, taking a good look at what he was about to walk away from. She looked so beautiful, peaceful as she slept with not a care in the world.

With no clue that the only man she had ever loved was about to flip her world upside down.

Dom leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering to savor the moment. He went over and flopped down in a chair near the door as he contemplated what he was about to do.

He had just promised her that he wouldn't leave, but he hoped eventually she would be able to understand. He wasn't leaving because of her, he was leaving to _save _her. To protect her, a promise he had made to himself and his father long ago. After her crash in L.A., he made her safety a number one priority and was determined to stick with it.

Splitting up was the only way.

Dominic dropped his head in his hands and swallowed the need to crawl in bed with her and put this nonsense to an end. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he couldn't. Dom had to distance himself from Letty before the Feds caught up with him.

It was either jail for her, or death for him; he had no doubt he'd kill any cop trying to take her down. He knew Letty would give her life for him, and he would do the same.

___I'm running water through my hands_  
_And flipping pictures in my head of her_  
_I wish I taught the girl how to shoot a gun_  
_So I wouldn't worry as much_  
_Oh, last night_  
_I put eighty-seven grand cash in the glove-box_  
_I left the keys to the car by the bed_  
_'Cause I got her_

Lifting his head, he took another long, loving look at the Latina beauty before he noticed the sun was starting to come up. standing and retrieving his bag. He shouldered it before turning on his heels, taking one final glance at his lover before leaving the shack.

Dom ignored the screaming voice in his head that begged him to turn around as he made his way to the shore. He found her black Mazda and slid in. Dom decided to take her car instead of his Grand National; he didn't want her to hear it from the house and come looking. He knew she would be pissed, but he couldn't turn back now.

Dominic took a final glance at the house, giving himself one last opportunity to chicken out.

"I'm sorry, Lett. It's for your own good," he muttered to himself, and to the memory of his queen before speeding off of the sand.


End file.
